Alien Races
Life on other worlds There are 218 races of people visiting Earth, and they are our neighbors around us.Questions about Aliens They all come from close by in our galaxy, most from our own arm Orion and just a few from the neighboring two arms. They all work together here now and are trying to build a diplomatic relationship with our world. The problems we are having with this are between us humans. Body Types There are two basic body types of people, those of physical matter and those of light. They are all alive and physical people the way we are, but our bodies are each literally made of our own home worlds. * Physical matter beings are of planets and physical light beings are of stars. Most races are of physical matter. * Light races are "intelligent energy". Advancement Most other races, and all of the races that visit Earth are much further advanced and evolved than we are. They have been evolving much longer than we have, and they also have the benefits of shared knowledge and experience between them. Our galaxy is part of a Union of five galaxies that is called T-4-24, pronounced Tee-Quad-twenty-four. In this union are over 5200 worlds of advanced life participating in the union. There are a relative few more races here that are not advanced and not counted in the union yet, such as us. * All races in all the known Universes are of carbon. * Some worlds with people on them have animal and plant life and some do not. * The oldest race that visits Earth is over 6 billion years old and is a race of light. * The oldest race in our union is 16 billion years old and is also of light. Peace Advanced races are peaceful, because it doesn't work any other way. A violent race does not advance past "go" because either they limit themselves, or they are not allowed by the other races to advance. Everyone has problems, but the difference between a peaceful race and a violent race is in the WAY they solve their problems. Names All of the races have true names for themselves spoken in their own languages. Some names are adjectives that can be translated and some are untranslatable. I know one true name for one race - the remaining race that humans call The Grays. Their real name, translated, is The Ancient Ones. I have not physically been given any other true names, nor have any other humans on Earth as far as I know. All of names that humans have for the visiting races are created by humans without the official approval of the alien races. The visiting races don't give their real race names to humans, or the names we will eventually know them truly by, and this is to prevent slander by name, theft and plagiarism. When my husband Jack and I meet a race for the first time, they tell us by what name they are known by humans, if they are known. Unity of Races For your interest, God is real and God of all life everywhere. Do not be confused by the difference between religious beliefs and God, or alien people and God. There are many beliefs, and there is only one God. All races of people everywhere believe in the same one God, and that is because God teaches all of his people himself. How we take it is up to us. When people are confused, that is only because that is the way the people are. Humans are pretty confused yet, because we are very young. Humanity will be okay. We've made it this far and that shows our strength and ingenuity, and we will have the help of our visiting races. All of them have made it, and so shall we. The things I know about the alien races, I learn from the alien races. This is not a religion, I do not take money for any reason related to this work, and there is nothing to join. See also * Meet the Extraterrestrials gallery. * Start learning about some of the Extraterrestrials visiting us. * See a list of alien races in the Project. References Category:The Project Category:Message Category:All Category:Answers Category:Young Races